FailSafe Remade
by frosteddragon
Summary: Remake of my Failsafe story! What if when the team wake up from the failsafe simulation Robin didn't. This is who the team reacts after the mission and how they move on. BIRDFLASH! if you don't like then don't read! I do not own the cover image.


**Hey guys this is a remake of my original Failsafe AU. I really didn't lie how that one came out so I just remade it **

**I hope you all enjoy! Please Review! **

* * *

_**Robins POV**_.

I was walking through the halls of Mount Justice, not really paying attention to anything. Everyone was been quite lately after the failsafe mission three days ago; no one was themselves, so our mentors had us all stay at the mountain thinking it was best we were all together. As I walked past the living room of our base, I noticed that Conner was the only one not in his room, but not surprised no one hardly left their rooms.

When I got to my room, I stopped to put in my passcode, once the door opened with a soft whoosh I walked in and closed the door. I took off my sunglasses and ran a hand through my midnight black hair as I sat on the bed.

Black Canary had been trying to get everyone to talk to her – Btw that's the only reason I was out of my room a minute ago-. Everyone had a therapy season, but I don't think it was helping anyone very much.

I laid back on my bed and reached for my IPod on my nightstand, putting in my headphones and turning on Dark Days by Northern Faces. As I listened to the song play, I let myself think of everything that happened.

* * *

_**Flashback. **_

Artemis was the first of us to die, I heard Wally scream her name when the aliens shot her. I didn't cry like Wally or fall to the ground in tears like Megan, I wanted to, oh I wanted to cry and scream at the world. But I couldn't I had to be strong for the others, so I didn't let myself cry I pushed on.

Next was Aqualad, When he didn't come through the zeta-beams I knew he was gone and that I now had to lead the others. I still didn't let myself cry I put on an emotionless mask like Batman taught me, and I pushed on trying to keep the others focused.

I was the youngest on this team, but I knew I had to be the strongest, I had to keep everyone together and finish this.

Then Superboy died, Megan was sobbing but I knew he was going to die it was part of the plan. We all knew not everyone was going to make it, so I kept going.

Next was Kid Flash, The booms were about to go off, so Megan and MM left leaving me and Wally with twenty seconds to get out. A robot had seen us and attacked Wally saved me but not himself.

Now alone I took a deep, shaky breath, I knew that I couldn't make it out I looked and saw that I only had ten seconds left. I sat down with my back against the wall and my legs pulled up to my chest. Now that I was alone I let myself feel all the pain of losing my family again, and I let a single tear run down my face. I knew that I was going to die, but that was ok.

I wasn't afraid of dying like most people thought, no I welcomed death with open arms. It seemed like time had slowed down as I thought of my friends and family all happy and safe, but I knew they weren't. No, they were all gone now taken from me, sometimes I think fate must hate me. Because again I'm all alone. I remembered my parents and how they died, then how Bruce saved me and gave me hope, but he died too. Every family I ever had has died. My parents, Bruce and Alfred, the Justice League, the team and now it's my turn.

It's ok because I'm already dead on the inside, now I was just waiting for the ship to blow with me inside. All of this happened in ten seconds, and as I let one last tear roll down my face the timer hit zero, and the ship blew.

* * *

_**None POV.**_

Everyone was slowly waking up, their mentors helping them asking if they were ok. Everyone said that they were fine and just asked what happened, no one noticed the little bird that had yet to wake up.

Before J'ohn could explain they heard Batman growl "Why won't he wake up?" Batman asked his voice deadly low not once taking his eyes off his little bird. Now everyone was looking at Robin with concern. "I do not know Batman, he should have woken up with the others," J'ohn said walking next to the Dark Night.

"Well figure it out" The Dark Night growled out running his fingers through his wards hair. The team –Except Wally- had never seen Batman show this much emotion before.

"I can try going into his mind and waking him up," J'ohn said keeping his eyes on Batman waiting to see if that was ok with the man. All he got from him was quick nod Batman still not taking his eyes off Robin.

The team stood out of the way but where they could still see Robin, they all looked very concerned for the friend. They, all felt kind of useless not being able to help, but they didn't even know what was wrong.

Once J'ohn got the ok from Batman he put two fingers to Robin's temple and closed his eyes, after a moment his eyes opened again, and they were glowing a soft light green color.

The team and their mentors –Except J'ohn- just stood there waiting all hoping that Robin would be ok.

* * *

Once J'ohn was inside Robins's head, he looked around. It was all black with fragments of memories playing; he watched some of them. They were all memories of the triages and deaths in his life. And in the middle of it all a boy was sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest, and his head buried in his arms.

J'ohn walked up to him. Once he was close the boy looked up, and J'ohn saw the once bright blue eyes of Richard Grayson that were now a faded, grayish blue filled with everything he had seen in his short life. There were tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

"Robin?" J'ohn tried, but he didn't answer him he just kept his eyes locked almost as if he were staring straight through him. J'ohn looked behind himself and saw a memory it was Batman and the Justice League dying.

"Richard" J'ohn tried again using the boy's real name hoping to get him to stop watching the memory. Richard looked up at J'ohn blinking as he did, and a tear fell.

Still he said nothing and just stared at the Martian in front of him, his mouth open slightly, so J'ohn tried to talk to him "Richard, it's ok everyone's ok. None of it was real" he said hoping to get through to the boy.

"No. They're all gone" Richard finally spoke "I'm all alone again," He said curling in on himself more.

"No, Richard you're not alone. Try to remember it was a training exercise, everyone's alive. But I need you to wake up" J'ohn said kneeling next to the boy.

"No. you're lying everyone's dead, I'm alone again. I don't want to live if I'm alone. I'm dead" Richard whispered, J'ohns eye's widened slightly at what the boy said and stood up, this was bad. Robin didn't want to live, and J'ohn could not convince him that everyone was ok, so he left Robins mind hoping to figure a way to help him.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since J'ohn had gone into Robins's head, and Batman was starting to worry that he was having problems.

J'ohns eyes suddenly close and everyone held their breath, once j'ohns eyes opened they were back to normal. Everyone then looked at Robin waiting for him to open his eyes as well, but they never opened.

Batman looked at J'ohn his eyes narrowing "What happened in there?" He growled.

Everyone looked back to J'ohn waiting for an answer as to why the bird was not waking up.

"Robin is lost in his own mind, he truly believes he is dead and that everyone else has died. He believes that he is alone and has lost the will to live" J'ohn said looking down at the boy laying on the table thing (Idk what it is). Everyone had slight shock on their faces at what J'ohn was telling them.

", Unlike the others who fear death and would fight it till the very end, Robin does not, he welcomes death. And with him thinking that everyone he loves is dead he wants nothing more than to be dead too." J'ohn finished and looked up at Batman and the others.

"How do we wake him up?" J'ohn heard from behind him and looked to see it was Wally that had spoken.

"I do not know" J'ohn admitted bowing his head.

"Take me inside his head," Batman said, J'ohn looked up to see Batman now looking at him. "Maybe I can get him to wake up," Batman said looking back down at his little bird.

"Ok," J'ohn raised one hand and put it on Batman's shoulder and the other on Robin's temple. Batman closed his eyes and took a deep breath. J'ohn closed his eyes also but soon reopened then again, and they were a soft light green color again.

* * *

Once Batman and J'ohn opened their eyes J'ohn noticed that the memories were still playing, he looked over to see that Batman had lowered his cowl and was looking at all the memories as they played. J'ohn tapped Bruce's shoulder and pointed at the boy sitting in the middle of the black space.

"He is over there," J'ohn said once Bruce had looked to where he was pointing, they both started to walk over to him.

Once they reached the boy, J'ohn kneeled down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Richard, I'm back and this time I brought a friend," he said, Richard looked up and Bruce felt his heart break. Dicks once bright blue eye's that were once so full of life and hope, were now a faded, grayish blue filled with pain and sadness. Dicks eyes went from J'ohn to Bruce he blinked and Bruce knelt next to J'ohn.

"He buddy," Bruce said gently moved some bangs out of his face, J'ohn stood up and stepped back.

"B-Bruce? N-no you're dead" Dick said shaking his head and looking back down.

"No, I'm not dick no one is everyone is fine. Please, Dick I need you to trust me and wake up" Bruce said and pulled Dick into a hug hoping that Dick would trust him. Dick just hugged him back, and Bruce could feel his shirt getting wet from where Dick was crying on his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok. Everything's ok" Bruce said as he rubbed Dicks back.

J'ohn walked up to them and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder, Bruce looked up at him and noticed that the memories were changing from sad ones to happy ones with him and Bruce. And the darkness around them was starting to change to white, Bruce looked back to J'ohn.

"It is time to go; he is waking up," J'ohn said, Bruce nodded and reluctantly released the boy and stood up. J'ohn put a hand on his shoulder again they both closed their eyes.

* * *

Bruce opened his eyes, his body felt kind of tingly and weird after going in and out of someone's head like that. He looked over to J'ohn whose eyes were now open as well and back to their normal color.

"Well?" Wally said starting to get impatient; he wanted to know if his best friend was going to be ok or not. Bruce –once again, Batman- and J'ohn looked over to the ground, and Leaguers and teens who were still waiting to find out want happened.

J'ohn was just about to explain and tell them that Robin would be ok when he was interrupted by a small groan coming from the metal table thing and everyone's heads snapped to it.

"Ce s-a întâmplat?"Robin asks in a quiet hoarse voice rubbing his head as he slowly sat up. Everyone but Batman and Black Canary were confused when Robin spoke in a strange language. And Batman who saw that his ward was having some trouble sitting up on his own stepped closer to the boy to help him up while everyone else breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Ușor Robin, cum te simți?" Batman said in the same language, Robin looked around at everyone who was just staring at him. Then his eyes locked onto Batman's and in a seconded Robin threw his arms around him. Bat... -No Bruce he was definitely Bruce right now- Bruce to everyone's shock wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the little bird.

"Ce s-a întâmplat?"Robin asked again still not changing back to English his voice muffled due to his face being pressed into Bruce's neck. "Îți spun eu când suntem acasă" Batman said as he scooped up his little bird in his arms.

"Batman," Superman said, his voice making Batman stop and turn back to the others.

"He'll be ok. He will most likely be back tomorrow" Batman answered Superman's question. Then Batman turned and left through the zeta-beams.

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

_**Robins POV.**_

I came back the next evening, after having Bruce explain everything to me then saying that the whole team was to stay at the mountain and talk to Black Canary.

* * *

_**Translations**_

_**1"What Happed?"**_

_**2"Easy Robin, how to you feel"**_

_**3"What happened"**_


End file.
